A Night Without Rules
by thedogsingreen
Summary: What happens at the end of No Rules Saturdays? Smut. No plot. Just gratuitous sex.


A/N: So you can all guess exactly who this is. I'm using a second account so this doesn't pop up when people google me. I'm too connected to the other account, and I want some anonymity when I post smutty nonsense. I don't need some hiring manager googling me and finding this.

This has no plot. If you want to read something with any substance... sorry.

This is my first time posting smut. So... for whatever that's worth. I'm not sure how I feel about writing smut. I enjoyed writing this. The idea popped in my head yesterday. But I'm not sure if I'll do any more. It's really hard for me to judge the quality of my own smut compared to other smut. I don't seem to have that problem with other fic.

Anyway. Let me know what you think. You might convince me to write more smut.

C/W: Very tame BDSM without the B. Pretty graphic sexy things.

* * *

Saturday, 2003

"Today was good." Elizabeth finished brushing her teeth and met Henry in the bedroom as he was turning the bed down for the night.

"It _was_ good, wasn't it? First the pancake breakfast, then the mini golf… and bowling… and roller skating… then riding Buttercup around… I think we wore the kids out."

Henry smiled. It wasn't often that they were able to get all three kids completely exhausted at once.

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, that's a good thing. Now that we actually have time to do things as a family, I think we should take advantage of it."

"Hey." Henry reached out to run his hand along his wife's cheek. "You're not doing this because you feel guilty, are you? You always made time for the kids, even when you were in the middle of an op."

Having just quit the CIA, Henry knew Elizabeth was trying to establish her new normal. They simply hadn't had time to have marathon Saturday fun days when she was working for the Company. He was worried that she felt she needed to make up for lost time.

"No… At least I don't think so. I just really enjoyed getting to see the kids running around without worrying that I'd get called in. They were just little kids having fun today. No expectations. No rules. I'd like to think we could do this more often now that I have more free time."

"Let's do it!" Henry was all in. He sank down on the bed with her still standing in front of him. "We'll make it a weekly thing. No Rules Saturday. They'll love it."

A light sparkled in Elizabeth's eye as she looked down at him. "Yeah? You really think so?"

Henry nodded. "It'll be great. A family tradition just for us."

Elizabeth settled into his arms as they lay down to sleep. "I like that. I like that a lot."

"I like you a lot." Henry planted a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead.

She groaned and half rolled away from him before turning back. "God, that was bad. Seriously, Henry. I've read your books. You can write. But your come on lines are terrible." Her tone was light and teasing.

He smiled. "That may be, but I still got the girl." He began nibbling her neck affectionately.

"Mhmmm…. That you did…"

* * *

Thursday

Coming home from her interview at UVA for a visiting professor position in the fall, Elizabeth drove past the mall. While she was sitting at a stoplight, the an idea began forming itself in her mind. She grinned lasciviously.

No Rules Saturday.

Maybe she and Henry could really embrace this new tradition.

She changed lanes and turned around to stop in the mall before heading home. Henry would be on board if she played her cards just right. Heck, Henry would probably love her idea even if she didn't play her cards right. Their marriage had suffered while she was working for the CIA. She wanted to take the time between jobs to nurture her relationships with Henry and the kids. Her family had a way of helping her find meaning in her life, and she wanted to show her gratitude for that. Particularly Henry. He was her partner in everything, and he deserved her appreciation.

Well, if she knew her husband as well as she thought she did, she knew a sure-fire way to make him feel appreciated. Not to mention that she would appreciate it herself. There would just be a lot of appreciation happening. She giggled to herself as she walked into the mall. The only hard part would be to keep her cool until Saturday.

* * *

The following Saturday, Henry was exhausted, but content, as he and Elizabeth entered their bedroom after getting the kids to bed.

"I like this No Rules Saturday thing. We haven't gone up to DC in quite a while. I don't think Jason even remembered it at all. We're right here. We might as well take advantage of it more often."

They had gone to the Natural History museum, where Jason had loved looking at the dinosaurs.

"Agreed. Now… I had an idea this week, and I hope you'll like it." Elizabeth wanted desperately for Henry to approve.

Henry looked up at her from where he was pulling pajamas out of the dresser, still smiling. "Yeah, what was that?"

"Well, I got you a present. I was thinking that if we did a No Rules Saturday for the kids, we could do one just for us, too." She pulled a box down from the closet. It was shallow, and fairly small.

His tiredness forgotten, Henry leaned in to take the box from his wife. "Now, I wonder what could possibly be in here…" He looked back at her, shaking the box gently.

"I think you'll like it. Just open the box." Elizabeth was a little nervous. Her excitement and anticipation were mingling with her nerves, and it was hard to identify the precise emotion she was feeling.

Opening the box, Henry found a black leather bra, accompanying mini skirt, and a pair of four inch black heels. He swallowed convulsively, his throat restricting.

He coughed lightly and sat on the bed. "You sure this was the box you meant to give me?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll put on what's in the box, and only what's in the box, and then you get to decide what happens next."

Henry let out a soft groan. "Oh, you're good." He gave her a sultry glance.

"No Rules Saturday." She reminded him.

"No rules?" he questioned.

"No rules," she confirmed.

Henry looked at her seriously. "You sure?"

"I trust you, babe. We've still got a safe word."

They both smiled. Henry looked back down at the box. "Okay, I think you better get your outfit on."

She smirked at him as she took the items out of the box and sauntered off to the bathroom.

Henry tried to think of what he wanted from the evening. His thoughts were disjointed, and it was hard for him to focus. He was already ready for her. God, that skirt had looked too short to even sufficiently cover her ass. And there hadn't been any panties in the box.

Henry groaned again as he tried to make himself comfortable in bed. He was wearing boxers and a t-shirt – which was not normally considered restrictive clothing. This evening, however, it seemed that his attire was so tight as to be cutting off his circulation.

"Ahem." Elizabeth was standing spread in the doorframe.

Oh, God. The skirt really didn't cover much of anything at all. He hadn't noticed that the leather bra was a halter-top. It seemed to scoop her cleavage together, creating a deep V that Henry wanted to bury his face in. The heels also made her legs look a mile long. Slight muscular bulges could be seen in her calves. Her bare arms revealed well-defined biceps. Softly, but clearly, defined abs connected the erotic vision. She had always been muscular in an elegant way, but with all leather she looked like she could easily command some kind of exotic band of huntresses. She looked like she could take him down if she wanted to. There was a sexual power to her.

God, she was hot.

"You gonna say anything, big boy, or you just gonna look?"

"Uh… Uh.. Oh. Yeah…" Henry realized he had been staring. He didn't know how she expected him to be in charge if she was that aggressive. It excited him. She exuded authority, but she was going to let him dominate her for the night.

Henry tried to breathe to get himself under control.

"Elizabeth, that is a very naughty outfit. You can't just wear that without expecting some repercussions." His voice was firm, but his eyes sparkled, letting her know he was going to have some fun with her.

Her smile became a smirk. She knew he got off on their struggles for dominance.

"Excuse me? I believe I can wear whatever I want. Just what are you going to do about it?"

"Come here." He said it with authority. His hand motioned for her to meet him at the foot of the bed.

Her steely eyes met his gaze. She wasn't wavering. She stayed where she was.

"I said," Henry cleared his throat, not used to using such a deep voice. "Get your ass over here." He never broke his stern character.

His curse surprised her and made her comply. Unthinkingly, she walked up to him, not breaking eye contact.

Henry prowled around her in a circle. He looked like he wanted to devour her. She knew she was about to be his prey, his catch. He was going to claim her as his own. A pulse started throbbing between her thighs in anticipation.

"Hands on the bedpost." Henry nearly barked out his order from his position behind her.

She complied, leaning her upper body against the tall, upright, wooden post.

"Good girl. Now spread your legs." Only the heaviness of his breathing betrayed how she was affecting him.

Elizabeth inched her legs apart.

"Wider. I want you on display for me."

Elizabeth turned her head to appraise him with cold eyes, not moving her legs any wider. Before she could meet his gaze, she felt a smack against her leather-covered ass. It didn't hurt, but it stung with surprise. She could feel herself getting more aroused as her muscles clenched with the impact of his hand.

"Listen to me when I speak to you. What did I say?"

She spread her legs wider, knowing Henry would be able to see everything given how short her skirt was.

Henry's hand quickly smacked her ass again, this time on the other side. "I asked you a question. Answer me."

Elizabeth could feel a trickle of her arousal begin trailing down her inner thigh when his hand smacked her the second time. He would know how turned on she was, no matter what kind of cool exterior she tried to present.

"You said you wanted me on display for you."

"That's right. I need to decide what to do with you for wearing such a naughty outfit." Henry was practically on top of her now, standing right behind her. With her legs spread, she was shorter than her normal height, and he towered over her.

The power dynamic made Elizabeth's pulse race. She felt Henry's big hands reach up to grasp her breasts and weigh them. His gentle massaging fingers made her gasp. Her erect nipples were brushing against the rough leather. Little pinpricks of pleasure went straight to her core. She closed her eyes as she felt the trickle that had started earlier reached her mid thigh. Henry would have to notice it soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last with his teasing; she desperately needed release. Even more, though, she needed to feel Henry inside her. It wasn't just the orgasm she needed. She craved the full feeling that only he could give her.

"Am I turning you on?" Henry pinched her nipples sharply as his hands moved to hold her waist. She let out a gasp at the sensation.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. He was just playing with her at this point. He knew exactly what effect he was having on her.

"No." She didn't want to give him the satisfaction just yet of having her as putty in his hands.

"No?" He seemed to think about it a moment. "Oh really? I think you're lying to me, and you know I can't tolerate that."

Still behind her, he reached a hand between her legs, finding her soaking wet and dripping. He looked down, seeing the drop of moisture that had nearly reached her knee. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"So you aren't even turned on a little?" A finger brushed none too gently against her clit, causing Elizabeth to arch her back and toss her head, gasping at the contact.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could stay standing. Her legs felt like rubber. She just knew her knees would buckle at any moment. She rested her cheek against the tall bedpost. The cool wood felt good against the heat of her face, and the additional support was welcome.

A breathy voice escaped her. "Not even a little."

Elizabeth felt a sudden rush of cold air against her back as Henry moved away from her.

"You're lying to me, and you need to be punished. Do you understand?" His words came from somewhere behind her.

She nodded with her eyes closed. Her world was hazy with desire.

"Answer me." His tone was icy.

"Yes. I understand," she said in submission. She was ready to give herself up to whatever Henry wanted. He could take everything she had to give, and she would be thrilled. She wanted him to have her.

"Good girl. Lay back on the bed. Spread your legs." Henry stayed back several feet away from her, watching her get herself in position. She was completely open to him, offering herself. The cock straining and turgid in his boxers wanted to take her right then, but he had other more devious plans. She needed to be punished. He would get his chance later.

"I want you to touch yourself."

She looked up at him. "What?" She hadn't expected that.

"I said I want you to touch yourself. Reach down and touch your pussy for me." His voice never wavered.

The words made her head spin. She wasn't quite sure if it was okay with her.

"Henry?" Her voice was full of uncertainty.

This time Henry's voice was soft and reassuring. "It's okay, baby. Trust me. I love you."

Mollified, Elizabeth lay back against the bed. She heard Henry's voice sharp and authoritative again.

"Touch yourself. Spread your pussy for me so I can see."

Elizabeth did as asked. She could feel the wetness of her arousal dripping down her ass. It felt deliciously dirty. She was pushing her boundaries, but it was safe with Henry. There was still an edge of nervous excitement and energy that kept her breathing shallow. She was so turned on, she thought her head might burst. If her head didn't burst, she was sure her nipples would. They were straining painfully against her halter.

Henry watched her fingers caress the lips of vulva, seeing that they were slick and engorged. He watched her chest heave as she ran a finger gently around the hood of her clitoris. She was right where he wanted her – ready to come, but not quite there yet. He knew he would have her begging for it eventually.

"Alright, Elizabeth. Stick a finger inside. Just one. Pretend it's me. Show me what you want me to do to you."

She whimpered. He was definitely the one in control. She rapidly plunged her finger in and out of her entrance, using the other hand to vigorously rub her clit. She started to pant, straining to reach the climax she so desperately needed.

Her eyes were closed, but she heard Henry's deep voice command her again, "Two fingers. Put two fingers inside of you."

Elizabeth added a finger. The extra girth going into her body helped her gain the friction she needed. She curled her fingers up towards herself to reach the special patch of spongy tissue that she knew lay just inside her opening. Her breaths came in short gasps now. She could feel the pressure in her belly starting to tighten. Her release wouldn't be far away.

Henry wanted to stroke himself just as his wife was doing now, but he knew he wouldn't have the fortitude to continue if he started doing that. Even so, he could see a small wet patch had appeared on his boxers from the precum that he couldn't help but release. He needed to move their game along.

"One more, Elizabeth. Three fingers."

She began to let out a series of high-pitched squeaks. Just another minute and she would be there. Her clitoris felt like it was on fire. Contractions kept pulsing throughout her core in anticipation of her climax.

Just as she was about to fall off the precipice into orgasm, Henry shook her from her bliss.

"Stop! Hands on the bed." His voice was harsh. He finally approached her and forced her hands down against the quilt.

She had to take a moment to realize what had happened. She had nearly had one of the most shattering orgasms of her life, and Henry had taken that from her.

She hated him. "Why the fuck did you do that? I was nearly there!" She thrashed against him where his strong arms held her down.

"You're being punished, remember?" Henry stared down at her, trying not to laugh. He wanted to stay in character, but it was so difficult when he saw her so frustrated.

Elizabeth tried another tactic and softened her voice. "Please, Henry. Come on… I need this."

"I know you do, but I'm having a lot of fun making you wait." He smiled down at her, heady with his power.

She groaned. "I regret ever doing this. Fuck you." The softness in her voice was replaced with annoyance.

"Quite the mouth you've got there. I don't think I should put up with that kind of language. Do you?"

"I swear to God…"

"You brought it on yourself. I was going to let you come, but now I think you need to learn some respect."

Going back to her strategy of pleading, she nearly cried. "Henry… Please… Baby…"

"Get up." He pulled her up roughly by her wrists. He turned her around and had her bend over the bed. "You're going to stay just like that and present yourself to me."

With her bent over so far, her skirt was little more effective than a belt. Her body was glistening with the evidence of her arousal, and there was no impediment at all for Henry to get to her opening.

"Just take me already." She turned back to look at him with her lower lip held between her teeth.

"Oh, I will when I'm ready. I promise."

Henry admired the luscious ass that was so gorgeously offered to him. Her own lubrication coated her and ran gently down her legs. The picture before him was arousing beyond belief. Henry finally removed his boxers, letting his marble hard cock spring free. He was more than ready to take her and claim her.

"Please…"

Looking her in the eye, Henry rubbed his cock along her wet vulva, coating himself in her juices. He positioned himself to penetrate her, teasing her clit with the tip of his penis. Elizabeth buried her face in the quilt in anticipation of the pleasure to come. Before he could sink into her, he raised his hand and smacked her ass again.

Elizabeth squeaked. The surprise made her clench tightly. The sound of the smack against the leather in her skirt seemed to reverberate around the room.

As she tried to get her bearings, Henry buried himself to his hilt inside her. He leaned heavily on her hips, trying desperately not to give in to the pleasure running through his body. He couldn't come yet.

"God, babe, you're so tight."

She moaned at the slight relief of being filled and stretched by Henry's cock. She was completely impaled, and she loved it. The pressure against her womb felt like a soothing massage that only he could give her. She felt like she had been longing for this physical connection forever. A sense of fulfillment came over her, but it was quickly replaced with a renewed and overwhelming need for release.

Henry began to thrust firmly into Elizabeth, loving how wet and physically excited she was. It didn't take more than a couple minutes for her high pitched squeaking to begin again. He knew she was close. She was ready to come. Just as he felt her begin to hold her breath in preparation for her climax, he pulled out and left her bereft.

Elizabeth screamed in frustration, and for a moment, Henry thought he had miscalculated and let her climax after all. When she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, he knew she was just angry with him for denying her her climax.

"Henry, I swear, with God as my witness, if you tease me like that one more time, I'm leaving you."

It was an empty threat, and they both knew it.

"Alright, alright," Henry laughed, "I'm done punishing you."

"You better be," Elizabeth grumbled.

Taking a few steps back to give her room, Henry said, "Get on the bed and take your shoes off."

She looked back at him, slightly self-conscious. "You don't like them?"

"No, babe. I love your shoes. I promise. I just don't want holes in my ass from your heels when you come." He smirked.

"You'd deserve it."

"I probably would."

They shared a smile.

Henry looked down at his bobbing penis. "You ready? Because I know I am."

Elizabeth scoffed at him while tossing her shoes in the corner. "Do you seriously have to ask that?"

He grinned. "Lay back, babe, and let me take care of you."

"Finally."

"What was that?" Henry questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing, dear." She definitely didn't want to give him the motivation to 'punish' her again.

Henry helped Elizabeth lay back against the pillows and made sure her head was cushioned from the headboard. He climbed on top of her gently and positioned himself for entrance.

Elizabeth loved the weight of her husband resting against her thighs. It was their special means of communication. They could be adventurous and flirty because of their trust for each other. She leaned up a bit to run the back of her fingers along his jaw. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Even when I tease you relentlessly?" He teased.

"Yeah. Well, you're gonna make up for that." An undercurrent of frustration ran through her voice, and she rolled her eyes.

"I sure will, babe." Henry assured her.

He gently thrust up into her up to his hilt, pausing to take a moment to revel in the feeling.

"Henry?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"If you don't start fucking me this minute, I'm not sleeping with you for a month."

Henry laughed at her absurd statement. "That is the least convincing thing I've ever heard." Seeing the daggers she was looking at him, he added, "But point taken."

He began thrusting deeply. He could feel her taut nipples rubbing his chest through the leather of her bra. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her whole body shimmered attractively.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, wanting to focus only on the glorious sensations she felt between her legs. Henry was such a perfect lover. He was building her back up to her frenzy of passion, but this time it was gentle. The variety made it that much more exciting. She released a small shriek of surprise when she felt his hand begin rubbing her clit.

He increased the tempo of his hand and his thrusts. When his other hand came up to firmly grasp her breast, she began the same high-pitched moans and whimpers that preceded her climax. Henry pushed harder and faster, wanting to send her careening violently into her climax, knowing she deserved it after all he had put her through that night.

She felt her climax nearing and knew it would be wild and out of control.

"Henry, I'm gonna come." She was completely breathless.

He spoke huskily into her ear, gently biting her earlobe. "Let go, babe. I've got you. Don't hold back."

With permission given, Elizabeth's body began straining for the release she had been seeking all night. Henry could tell exactly what she was doing, and he drove into her with all his might. He knew she would likely be annoyed with him in the morning when she would be sore, but her orgasm now would make up for it. When he felt her begin to hold her breath, he pinched her clit tightly between his fingers.

Elizabeth let out a passionate screech. She was finally coming. Her eyes were full of stars, a rushing filled her ears, and every fiber of her body felt burned raw. She was simultaneously falling down a bottomless chasm and flying through clouds of pleasure. Electricity pulsed between her clitoris and her nipples. Powerful contractions ripped through her core, causing her to curl up into Henry's waiting arms. He held her tight, and before she knew what was happening, he flipped them over with his cock still embedded deep within her.

When they landed back against the bed with Henry on the bottom, gravity pulled Elizabeth down hard to rest heavily on Henry's cock. She was fully penetrated. Her over sensitized body couldn't handle the almost painful pleasure that was rushing over her. Henry kept thrusting powerfully up into her still contracting sheath.

As she started coming down from her orgasm, she felt Henry begin rubbing her clit again.

"Please… Please.. I can't. I can't." She whimpered softly. Her body couldn't handle the erotic passion being thrown at it. Her senses were overwhelmed. Soft gasps escaped her as she tried to inhale.

"You can, babe. You're okay." He knew her body better than he knew his own. She didn't think she could handle any more pleasure, but he knew he could get her to come again. Henry held her tightly to him with one arm as she held on to the bulging muscles in his arms for dear life.

With his free hand, he kept up his firm massage of her clitoris. He knew he was getting close to his own climax, and he wanted to take her with him over that edge. Contractions were still pulsing through her slowly; he could feel them.

"I can't, Henry. I can't come anymore." Elizabeth was desperate. She felt as if she would explode. He nails dug sharply into Henry's arms. Her breath wouldn't come. The sensations she was feeling were too intense to let her breathe.

That extra bit of stimulation threw him over the edge into his climax. He felt himself swell inside his wife and begin to ejaculate forcefully. He pinched her clit between his fingers again, not entirely by choice. His whole body was jerking rhythmically in spasms of passion.

When Elizabeth felt Henry grip her clitoris again, she screamed throatily and fell heavily onto his chest, completely limp and lifeless. A blinding white ecstasy overtook her. She was spent. Her body could not take any more input. She willingly let herself fall unconscious.

Henry tried to catch his breath. Elizabeth was dead weight on top of him, and his chest heaved with the combination of his exertion and her weight. It was still supremely satisfying to hold her in his arms, knowing that he had given her the release she had sought all evening. He loved holding her close to him in their shared moment of ecstasy and vulnerability. Their souls were bared to each other, and he felt at peace.

After a minute, he tried to pry her off of him, but she wouldn't budge. He could feel her body still contracting intermittently, but her breathing seemed to have evened out.

"Babe. Scoot over. I gotta breathe."

When Elizabeth didn't respond at all, he pulled back to look at her.

She was out cold. He could tell she was still breathing, so he wasn't worried. He began to chuckle to himself with masculine pride. She may have thought she'd had the upper hand in the beginning, but he had been so good, she passed out. He would remind her of this for years, he knew.

Henry gently shifted her off of him and let her rest on her side. He quickly got up to get her a cup of water from the sink. The warm lethargy in his limbs felt heavenly. He desired nothing more than to lie with his wife until late into the morning.

Once he had a cup of water ready for her on the nightstand beside the bed, he curled back up with his wife, smoothing the hair back from her face. He rubbed his hand gently over her arm and shoulder and began planting kisses along her brow.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Wake up. You can do it." He held her tight to him, feeling her heartbeat still slowing from its frenzy only a few minutes before.

Eventually her eyes began to flutter open. It took her a minute to focus.

"Henry? What…?"

He smiled. "It's okay. You passed out, but you're okay. Drink some water for me." He helped her sit up and take a few sips.

"I passed out?"

"Mmmhmm. It was my overwhelming masculine prowess that did you in." He cuddled her against his chest as he leaned back against the headboard.

Her head rested languidly against Henry. She felt too wiped out to move.

"You sure it wasn't that you teased me for the better part of an hour before you finally let me come?"

"That, too, " he acknowledged.

"So… No Rules Saturday….?" She was desperately hoping this could become a weekly institution for them.

"Yeah. This is a keeper. The kids get the PG version during the day, and we get the X rated version at night."

"Mmmm…" Elizabeth could barely keep her eyes open. Exhaustion filled her body.

Henry smiled down at her. He was immensely proud to have worn her out so effectively. He ran his hand down her chest to rest on her stomach, which was still quivering slightly from the intense orgasms she had had.

"You rest, baby. You're worn out." He gently undid the clasp on her halter-top before removing it along with the mini skirt, figuring she would be more comfortable sleeping in the nude.

Before falling asleep, Elizabeth nestled herself in the crook of Henry's shoulder. She was warm and content. Her body was spent and sated. Her mind couldn't focus on anything but how comfortable she was. She hoped she could stay that way forever.

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, babe." He pulled her in tighter against his body and pulled the covers up to make sure she was warm enough.

No Rules Saturday was definitely something he could get used to if Elizabeth was willing to be that adventurous with him. He couldn't imagine life without her. He settled himself in, curling himself around her, unconsciously protecting her. His masculine pride in having exhausted her so fully gave him an overwhelming need to cherish her. She was his perfect partner and playmate. As he drifted off to sleep, he started forming a plan for what he would spring on her the following week.

* * *

A/N: In case you're wondering... passing out during/after an orgasm is a real thing, and unless you have a heart condition or epilepsy, it's really nothing to worry about. It certainly makes for a great story to tell your friends. As an educational side note, if it happens, you should have the person lie flat or with their legs elevated. It's usually a lack of oxygen to the brain that does it, which happens when you hyperventilate. Drinking water will keep the person from dehydrating and encourage blood flow.

There are a variety of super serious things that can make you pass out during sex, though. Consult a doctor. Be safe. Don't die.


End file.
